


Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker

by the_adequate_pretender



Series: Blame it on the Plot bunnies [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married!Finnrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: Finnrey Secret Agents AU for FinnreyFridays!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Rey are (married) special agents for The Resistance Division--a multinational counter-terrorism and intelligence unit. (This is pretty self indulgent, I like spies and I love Finnrey, I thought i would combine the two :)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

‘What about Sicily?’ Finn’s voice asks through the ear piece. ‘I’m looking at this tourism website and they have lots of options for vacation packages this time of year—there’s even a _lover’s retreat_ special,’

‘Sicily sounds nice,’ Rey answers casually. Her eyes momentarily glancing from the road to the rearview mirror of the car where two black SUVS continue to tail her, rather conspicuously. ‘Bookmark it so I can look at it later—,’ Her eyes turn back to the road and she narrowly misses tagging the back of a civilian car as she quickly swerves around it.

‘I saw that,’ Finn chuckles.

Rey rolls her eyes playfully when she thinks of Finn, who is currently sitting in a helicopter somewhere with a tablet in one hand a sniper rifle draped over his lap, smirking at her. ‘I did that on purpose, I wanted to make sure you were paying attention,’ Rey teases.

‘I’m multitasking, honey,’

‘If you say so,’ Rey grins. ‘Did you pick up your suit for tonight?’

‘Can’t I just wear my tux?’

She scoffs. ‘You are not wearing your _wedding tuxedo_ to an assassination,’

‘I just thought it might be nice to get some more use out of it,’ He laughs.

‘Well,’ Rey quickly shifts gears and veers off of the highway and onto a back road. ‘You can wear it for our whole honeymoon for all I care,’

‘You’ll just end up tearing it off me anyway,’ She can practically hear Finn grinning through her ear piece.

‘Touché,’

She hears Poe’s voice tell Finn that they’re nearing the rendezvous point and checks the rear view mirror once more to find that the vehicles were catching up to her.  Rey can now hear the sound of the chopper blades as the helicopter comes into view about half a mile in front of her. She can make out Finn as he focuses through the sniper scope and aims the gun at one of the vehicles behind her. He takes two shots, hitting the driver of each vehicle and causing them to swerve and collide with each other.

‘Targets neutralized,’ Finn announces.

‘Proceeding to rendezvous point.’ Rey replies. ‘See you soon sweetheart,’

She sticks a hand out the window and waves at the helicopter before it disappears from view again.

\-------------------

‘Hurry up in there Finn, the car will be here in an hour,’ Finn hears Rey announce from the next room. He wraps a towel around himself, having just stepped out of the shower, and walks into the main area of their hotel room.

‘You’re not much further along yourself,’ Finn remarks, observing Rey as she sits on the bed in just her underwear fiddling with the knife holster strapped around her thigh.

‘It’s this damn clasp,’ Rey mutters and glances up at him. ‘How nice would it be if my husband could help me instead of just standing there and looking cute?’

Finn grins as he moves to kneel in front of her, she sits back on her hands, looking down at him. ‘Lift,’ He says, tapping the inside of her thigh. She responds by placing her foot on the bed, and Finn quickly resolves the issue with the troublesome clasp, securing the holster comfortably in place. ‘All fixed,’

Rey leans forward as her hand slips around to cup the back of his neck. She presses a kiss to his lips. ‘Thank you,’

‘You’re welcome,’ Finn kisses her, letting it linger on her lips before he pulls back and leans his head against her elevated leg, releasing an exaggerated sigh. ‘Do we _really_ have to go to this thing? We can’t just let the bad guy get away, just this once?’

Rey laughs. ‘If you want to call up the General and tell her that you let a trigger happy warmonger escape, be my guest, but I doubt even I will be able to save you from her wrath.’ Finn turns his head so that he can press his lips to the inside of her thigh.

‘Your Aunt loves me,’ Finn smirks and places several kisses along her leg. ‘I’m her favourite nephew-in-law,’

‘Her _only_ nephew-in-law,’ Rey corrects, her breath hitching slightly as his mouth nears the apex of her thighs. ‘So, you know, by default…,’ He hears her trail off as he kisses her mound over the thin fabric of her underwear.

‘Finn,’ Rey warns when she finally finds her voice. He looks up into her hooded eyes, before glancing down at her mouth where her tongue has darted out to moisten her lips. There is a mischievous look in his eye as he dips down and kisses her again and again until the smell of her arousal reaches his nose and a damp patch begins to form on the fabric.

He feels Rey’s hand push him away gently before she stands up. Finn’s about to get up as well, because although he’s a little disappointed, he does understand that they do have a time limit and they’re not even ready yet. He’s already on one knee about to stand when Rey places her hands on his shoulders and keeps him kneeling. He glances upward, confused at first but starts grinning like an idiot when he sees Rey hook her fingers onto the sides of her underwear and yank them down her legs.

‘We have forty-seven minutes until we have to leave and I’ll need at least half an hour to freshen up and properly do my hair—,’

‘Is this a challenge?’

‘If that’s what it sounds like…’

Rey hits the bed with a small grunt and barely has time to catch her breath before Finn is climbing between her legs, pushing them apart and displaying her soaked cunt to him. He licks between her folds, letting his tongue swirl around and flick against her clit. Rey’s hips arch toward Finn’s mouth as two fingers tease her entrance before easily slipping inside of her.

Finn feels a small shift on the bed and when he looks up from between her legs, she’s sitting up, resting the weight of her upper body on one arm. The hand of her free arm is shoved beneath her bra, no doubt squeezing and pinching the sensitive peaks of her breast. He groans, hips thrusting against the mattress, grinding his impossibly hard cock against it in an attempt to relieve some of the ache, while his lips wrap around Rey’s clit, sucking hard.

Her first orgasm tears through her, she grinds her cunt against Finn’s mouth whimpering things that are borderline unintelligible—although, Finn can make out the repeated declarations of love. He eagerly licks up any release she has to offer, delving his tongue deep inside her and savouring her like a delicious treat.

Finn trails open mouth kisses up her body until he reaches her mouth and kisses her, leaving her even more breathless than she already is. He slips his tongue into her mouth, flicking it against hers before sucking on her bottom lip.

‘Can you taste yourself?’ He asks. The towel that has come loose around his waist is pushed away, allowing Finn’s cock to slide between the folds of her pussy.

‘Yeah,’ Rey gasps as the head of his cock bumps against her sensitive clit. He begins thrusting against her, coating himself in the remnants of her previous release and fresh arousal now leaking from her. ‘You like the way I taste?’

‘I love it,’ Finn groans, burying his face against her neck and refraining from sinking his teeth into the flesh beneath her jaw and marking her several times, he doubts they’ll have the time for her to apply extra cover up to her neck.

‘Are you gonna fuck me?’

‘Is that what you want?’

‘Yes,’ Rey whimpers.

Finn stills for a moment, garnering enough willpower to sit up and grab a condom from the nightstand. He wastes no time pulling it on, quickly coating himself in Rey’s plentiful arousal before sinking into her. He thrusts are slow for just a few seconds but his pace quickly builds, the need to cum becoming more urgent with each passing moment.

It isn’t long before Rey is tightening around him again, her walls desperately squeezing his cock. ‘F-Finn…I’m coming,’

‘I know…you’re so tight…,’

‘I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cum all over your cock—,’She’s barely able to get the words from her mouth before her second release crashes into her and she stills as she cums gushing around him. Finn fucks her through it, and she shudders, coming once more before she goes limp and Finn buries himself inside of her and coming hard with a groan.

‘Check the clock,’ Rey mumbles against his cheek. Finn glances at the clock on the nightstand.

‘You have thirty-two minutes before the car arrives,’ He says.

Rey sighs, ‘Then I would appreciate if you removed yourself now so I can attempt to look half decent,’

Finn chuckles before pulling out of her and allowing Rey to sit up. She leans over and kisses him before rolling off the bed. ‘Come on, darling.’

\---------------

Exactly thirty-one minutes later Poe pulls up to the front of the hotel in a very expensive sports car. He hops out and tosses the keys to Rey. ‘It’s nice, right?’ He grins. ‘This party is pretty fancy, so you’ll need to blend in.’ He says in a low voice. ‘It’s fast…like ridiculously fast, which will come in handy later. Oh, and the tires are armoured, which should help…at least for a while. And if it lasts through the mission, the General says you guys can just have it, think of it as another wedding present.’

 ‘Alright, let’s go save the world again,’

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine! Leave some feedback if you're able, if not thanks for reading!


End file.
